The Hero Project
by ShadowK54
Summary: It was reported that kids all around the globe started to develop some sort of amazing power. Seeing this as an opportunity, an organization decided to take these gifted children into their care and train them to use their "Quirks" for the good of mankind. However, there was another group that had a similar idea, but their agenda was more evil than good. SpiderDeku X Harem
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its anything! It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi!**

**Prologue**

* * *

"What?! No, absolutely not! You will not take my baby away from me!" An agitated Inko screamed as she slammed her hands on her dinner table and quickly shot up to stand up from her chair.

"Inko, dear. Please calm down. You'll wake Izuku if you up and shout like that." Hisashi Midoriya carefully warned his wife as he stood up beside Inko and held onto her shoulders when he turned her slightly to face him. Hisashi had short black hair, brown eyes, fair skin and an average build.

"Calm down? Calm down?! How can you expect me to calm down, Hisashi?! Did you not hear what they just said?! They want to take _our son_ away from us!" Inko angrily retorted as she glared at her husband and pointed to the two black suited people who were seated on the other side of the table. One of them was a man and the other a woman.

The man was tall and well-built. He had lightly tanned skin, blue eyes and blonde hair that had two long locks pointing upwards at the front. As for the woman, it wasn't difficult to notice that she possessed a voluptuous figure underneath her suit. She had long spiky black hair that went down to her shapely rear, blue eyes, a fair skin complexion and a small mole by her left eye.

"And _did you _not hear the part where they said that they're gonna try and help him control his powers before he has the chance to hurt anybody else with them!" Hisashi replied firmly as he gazed sternly at his wife. "What do you think we can do to help him achieve that, huh? We're not scientists, doctors or researchers! So we wouldn't even know where to begin if we wanted to try ourselves, Inko! We were pretty damn lucky to have avoided a lawsuit after the incident!"

Inko's eyes widened as she looked at Hisashi with an appalled expression. Her feet moving to take a step away from him as she brought her left hand to her chest. "Are you... A-Are you saying that you are willing to let them do it?" Inko inquired as she couldn't believe what she was hearing her husband, the _father _of their child, say. "How can you even consider this?! Don't you love him at all?!" Her voice raised in volume and emotion again.

Hisashi's face softened as he released a deep exhale through his nose and spoke up in a calmer tone. "Of course I love him. How can you even begin to think that I don't..? Sweetheart, I'm not saying that I want them to take him. It's just.. How long do you think it'll be until he eventually hurts another child at his school, or god forbid, even us? He has no control, Inko. He's scared.. He's scared of his abilities and most of all... He is scared of himself.." He said hesitantly. "We need to do right by him, _as his parents_, and get him the necessary help he needs to get through this. Izuku... He doesn't deserve to live a life where everyone is afraid of him.." Hisashi stepped up to his now teary eyed wife as he held her hands together between them before bringing them up to his chest and he looked at her with a frown. "Please understand, my love... This is what Izuku desperately needs right now. You heard what they said, they have experts that can do everything that we can't even hope to do. The resources that we can't even hope to afford. He will be around other children who are suffering the same fears as him. Children who understand what he is going through. Do you really want to deny him the chance to continue living a life of... peace? The chance to.. transform his curse into his greatest gift?" And with that, Hisashi concluded his speech as he now stared pleadingly at Inko.

While Inko continued to contemplate on her very limited options, the two suited individuals broke their silence as the man spoke up first before the woman; capturing the parents attention.

"Mrs. Midoriya, I promise you. No harm will come to your son while he is in our care. We want nothing more but to do what is best for him, the two of you and the rest of mankind." Said the muscular blonde man.

"That's right. Like we said earlier, he won't be alone. There are other young ones just like him with their own unique abilities who we are trying to help as well.. and we are also hoping that they will help us understand how it is they got their gifts in the first place. Do not worry, we don't intend to go through with our research through means that will bring harm upon them, we can assure you of that." Confidentally spoke the black haired woman as she nodded and held her hands together on the wooden table's surface.

After all these arguements and reasonable points were laid out in front of her, Inko's decision was becoming increasingly more clear to her.. Yet, she still wanted to refuse this whole thing. Who could hold it against her though? A mother letting go of her child like this is never something that she should ever have to do.. but she did know now that she had very little choices.. She didn't want to be a reason for prolonging Izuku's emotional and mental suffering due to what he is presently going through. So with finally accepting what needed to be done in order to prevent that from happening.. and to prevent other people from possibly getting hurt by him... Inko started to sob and snivel as she leaned into Hisashi and buried her face into his chest while wrapping her arms around him.

Hisashi took a shaky breath as he gently embraced Inko while brushing his right hand through her hair and rubbing her back with his left hand.

"H... H-He can go with you..!" She softly cried, her voice slightly muffled as she still hid her tear stained face against her husband's chest.

Hisashi sighed as he started to tear up along with Inko. "Thank you, my love... and I'm so sorry to put you on the spot like that... But for our boy..."

"I-I know.. it n.. needs t-to be done..!"

While the two parents continued to comfort each other, the suited woman let out a deep sigh as she briefly looked down at the table with a guilt stricken look. "This whole process can never be easy for once, can it..?" She whispered to her partner as she looked at him slightly to her right.

The blonde man's lips pursed as he shook his head while crossing his arms over his broad chest. "No.. But we shouldn't ever expect it to be for obvious reasons." He replied as he glanced at his black haired partner; the woman nodding in response as she leaned back into her chair and rubbed at her left temple.

"Yeah.." She groaned.

Taking it upon himself, The tall man took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he then gently pressed his hands on the table before standing up from his chair, looking forward at the Midoriya's. "Thank you both very much for accepting our assistance. I swear that you will not regret this." He spoke up as he flashed them a small smile when they put in the effort to look his way.

"I h-hope we don't.. W-We'll see him again, right? You aren't gonna take him away forever?" Inko questioned after a sniffle, asking with an almost urgent tone.

This time, the blackette took her turn to speak up as she stood up from her seat as well. She shook her head as she too presented a smile. "Of course you will see him again, ma'am. One day. We don't intent to keep any of the children for the rest of their lives. Just until we know for certain that they can keep their powers under control, so that they can be apart of society once more. Now, we're not sure how long it'll take for that to happen. It really depends on how much he is willing to cooperate with us, but we will try our damnest to make sure that he is back home with you both as soon as possible." Oh, How they hated lying to the parents... It was never an easy task for their conscience to accomplish.. But orders are orders, and they had no say in the matters that were to come for the children.

Taking another moment to converse quietly with each other, Inko and Hisashi looked back at each other with anxious looks on their faces and tear trails staining their cheeks. "It's best that they take him while he's still asleep.. I don't look forward to how he'll react when they do try when he's awake.." Whispered Hisashi as he brushed some of Inko's hair behind her ear. The frowing greenette Mother sniffed as she wiped her tear trails and nodded in reluctant agreement.

"I-I don't think I'd like to s-see it either. Oh Hisashi.. Are we really g-going through with this? H-How will we know that he won't end up h-hating us when he realizes what we have done?" She uttered with heartbreak evident in her voice. "M.. M-My heart won't be able to handle it if that happens..!" She was on the verge of breaking into a sobbing mess once again, but thankfully, Hisashi was already taking action to help his darling wife ease her emotions.

He pressed his forehead against Inko's own after lightly placing his left hand on the back of her head, softly shushing her for a few seconds when she was just a moment away from succumbing to her sorrow. "He won't, Inko.. In the end he won't.. In the beginning, he.. h-he might hate us.." Inko whimpered when she heard that but Hisashi was not done speaking. "But, but..! That's only because he is four years old, sweetie. We shouldn't expect him to accept what's going on without him freaking out for awhile.." He sighed. "I just know it that once he is older and has become more.. reasonable, and he will be.. He will see that this was the right thing to do.."

"Y.. You promise?" Inko asked as she looked deeply into Hisashi's eyes with a pleading gaze, Hisashi doing the same as he nodded.

"I promise, my love. He'll still be Mommy's baby boy when his time to return to us comes. Just you wait and see.." Hisashi finished as he managed to display a confident smile despite the tears that were forming at his eyes again.

Hearing those words and seeing his smile, Inko's emotions did indeed settle as she couldn't help but stiffle a chuckle and weakly grin. "H-He better, or else I'm going to blame it all on you if he isn't.."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Hisashi replied with a hint of amusement.

After wiping her eyes, Inko managed to finally take a somewhat calm breath after what felt like forever and she leaned away slightly from her husband before looking across to the suited people. "You'll take _really _good care of our son?" She inquired.

"He will receive only the best of care, Mrs. Midoriya." The man replied as he held his hands together at his abs and nodded.

Hearing him sound truthful about that detail, Inko nodded. "Okay... Before you take Izuku.. Can we have just a minute alone with him? T-To.. To s-say our goodbyes to him?" She asked with a frown as she shot a begging gaze at them this time around.

Glancing at each other, the blackette shrugged as she spoke to her partner. "We still have a few minutes before we have to get going." She stated.

After hearing that, the blonde hummed in response as he looked back to Inko and proceeded to grant the Mother her request for them. "I don't see the harm in that." He smiled.

With relief now plastered on her expression, Inko sighed as she nodded her head gratefully. "Thank you.."

"Come on, we have very limited time, dear." Said Hisashi as he and Inko began to leave to see Izuku in his bedroom. Leaving the two unknown individuals alone at the dinner table.

The suits were silent for a short bit of time after the married couple had disappeared into the hall. Then after that short silence had passed, the woman spoke up. "Remind me Toshinori. What happened with this boy that nearly got him in trouble again?" She inquired with a quirked brow while looking to the tall blonde beside her.

"I swear Nemuri, you really got to start paying better attention to the briefings." Toshinori scoffed as he shook his head in disapproval.

"Just answer the question, please." Nemuri rolled her eyes as she pouted and sat back down in her chair, crossing her calves as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Fine." Toshinori smirked as he too sat down. "Then you better listen closely, because I'm only going to be saying this once." He warned.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" The blackette responded nonchalantly.

"I said I'm only going t- Oooh, you almost had me there." The blonde said in slight annoyance as he weakly glared at the giggling Nemuri. Though he appeared a tad bit irritated, he was also slightly entertained by her little trick on him as he flashed a small grin.

"Works almost everytime." Nemuri smirked.

"Damn woman." Toshinori chuckled. "Anyway, onto the subject at hand." His expression then appeared serious as he looked forward. "I'm gonna keep it brief if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Just as long as it gives me a clear picture of what happened."

"Alright." Clearing his throat, Toshinori proceeded to give a rather short retelling of what they were briefed on regarding Izuku's "accident" that led them to making this visit and retrieving the young boy himself. "Well a couple of days ago, he injured a boy that goes to the same preschool as him while in class and demonstrated the sort of abilities that he has developed."

"And his abilities are..?" She questioned, not realizing that he, and even she, had pluralized the word 'ability'.

"From what we were able to tell judging from the report, and it's a shame that there were no cameras to record the scene, with the push of just one of his hands. Izuku was able to launch the boy to the other side of their classroom."

Nemuri's eyes widened in shock at that bit of information. "Holy crap, are you serious? Is the boy alright?" She questioned with astonishment evident in her tone.

"Yes, he's fine. Thankfully, he fell into a pile of stuffed animals that cushioned his fall. If it wasn't for those things, he might have suffered a broken bone or two." Toshinori responded.

"If that's the case, then what's the injury?" Nemuri asked in confusion.

"The boy now has a pretty ugly bruise marking his chest." He replied.

"Shit.. So he has what, super strength?"

"Mmm.. I don't think I would go as far as to say that he has that level of strength. It is more like he just has enhanced strength. If super strength was applied to that push... I have a feeling that boy wouldn't even be alive today." Toshinori internally cringed as he briefly imagined the worst possible outcome that could have came as a result from the conflict.

"I see.. I suppose that makes sense."

"But, that's not all. According to the teachers and some of his other classmates who saw what happened. Izuku even turned invisible for awhile once all eyes were on him."

"You're kidding." Nemuri exclaimed as she now appeared to be in absolute disbelief.

"Nope." Toshinori simply responded with a pop at the 'p'. "It's an odd combination, ain't it?" He added.

"You're telling me.. And who was this boy that motivated him to do that to him?" Nemuri inquired while looking at her partner with intense curiousity.

"Um.. Something Bakugo.. I'm not entirely sure. I'll be honest, I was not really interested in knowing that particular detail. He was a bully that was picking on Izuku before it happened anyway, that is all I clearly remember about him." The blonde answered with a slight shrug.

"Hnph, and you say I don't pay attention during the briefings." Nemuri teased as she leaned forward slightly and rested her her head on her hand after putting her elbow on the table.

"Hey, at least I pay _much_ more attention than you do. So don't even try to call me out on it." Toshinori retorted with a cocky smirk.

"Dickhead." The two shared an amused chuckle before Nemuri proceeded to speak out another question that was bugging her.

"Am I the only one that feels that there's more to this kid than meets the eye?"

"You are not, partner. I was honestly thinking the same thing after learning about all of this. He seems to be the first child that we know of that possesses multiple powers, and I just couldn't shake the feeling that he has much more to offer then what he has shown us so far.." Toshinori's voice trailed off near the end as he concluded his speech.

"Only time will tell, I suppose." Nemuri commented after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah.."

"Ooh..!" Nemuri suddenly released a startled squeak as her figure jolted when she felt her smart phone begin to vibrate repeatedly in her right pants pocket; indicating that she was receiving a call. Toshinori could hear the vibrating as he looked over at the blackette in concern. She pulled out the device before looking at the caller ID that was displayed on the screen. Her eyes narrowed immediately when she saw the name.

'_Shota_'

"It's Shota.." She softly announced with a slightly serious voice as she looked to the blonde and cocked her head towards the direction of the hallway. "It looks like our time here is up." She pointed out.

"I'll go let them know." Toshinori calmly responded as they nodded at each other. The two then got off of their seats and stepped away from the table. Nemuri walked over to the apartment home's entrance to wait for her partner to retrieve the young boy and take the call while Toshinori went off to the hallway to seek the Midoriya family to tell them that it was time for them to depart.

"Yes, Shota?" Nemuri acknowledged the caller after she had answered it and brought the phone up to her left eat.

"_How did the meeting go?_" The monotone male voice on the other end responded.

"As usual, it was a bit rocky at first, but we were able to persuade both of the parents to let us take the boy in. I actually think that we were very lucky with this one if you ask me." Nemuri answered.

"_And what exactly__ makes you say that?_"

"Mr. Midoriya happened to be especially understanding and aided us in winning over his wife's approval. So we didn't have to worry about being screamed at for _too _long." She finished with a relieved tone.

"_I suppose I can think of that as lucky considering what you two had to deal with previously. Are you on your way back then? The Director believes that it's about time you two conclude that visit and return to HQ._"

Nemuri hummed in confirmation to the question before she replied. "We will be momentarily, we are just about ready to leave."

"_Okay, I will let her know. Just try not to take too long. You know how she can get when things don't go according to schedule._"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm well aware." Nemuri sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Tell her that we will be there as soon as possible."

"_Sure, see you two soon. Shota out._"

"Bye." And with that, Nemuri ended the call and placed her phone back in her pocket. "Gotta have some patience sooner or later woman.." She whispered to herself, referring to 'The Director'.

* * *

_Four minutes later..._

After patiently waiting a few minutes for her partner to return, Nemuri perked up when she heard three pairs of footsteps coming her way from the hallway, even hearing the familiar suppressed cries and sniffles of Inko going along with them. She stood tall and put up her professional demeanor when she saw the parents and Toshinori walk past the hallway gates and headed towards where she was.

Hisashi was holding Inko close to him as she was leaning sideways against him with a tissue in her hands, the saddened mother dabbing the tears away from her eyes with said tissue.

Nemuri raised a brow when she noticed the buff blonde carrying a small green haired boy who was swaddled in a blanket in his right arm. Izuku seemed to be in a rather deep sleep as he didn't appear to be waking up despite being carried and was slouched against Toshinori. She also noticed that in her partner's left hand was a green suitcase that the parents had packed up for their son.

"Are we all set?" Nemuri asked as she looked up for her sights to meet Toshinori's eyes.

Toshinori hummed as he nodded and held the suitcase out between him and Nemuri for her to help him out when he stopped in front of her. She obliged him as she reached up to take it and held it by her right side.

"Yeah, all set." He replied with certainty. "You can head on out and get the car ready. We will join you shortly." He suggested.

"I hear you." The blackette acknowledged as she then turned to face the Midoriya's before giving them a short bow of respect. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Midoriya. Thank you both sincerely for your time.. Farewell." As soon as she stood straight again after she bidded them the farewell, she then walked out of the apartment with the suitcase still in hand and shut the door behind her, leaving Toshinori alone with them.

After Nemuri had left, a tense silence filled the room for a brief moment before Hisashi had taken it upon himself to say something that was important for both him and his wife. "Please.. I wholeheartedly hope that you don't make us regret this decision in the long run, Mr. Yagi.. We expect you to uphold the promise you made and bring our son back home to us in one piece once all of his.. problems have been resolved." He reminded him.

"Sir, I can assure you. I have never once in my life made a promise to someone and failed to keep it. Quite frankly, out of all of the promises that I have made in my lifetime.. I think that this is the one that I feel most motivated to fulfill." He softly responded whilst looking to Izuku. He then took a breath and turned around to face the parents and his lips were now curved up into a chipper grin when he did, which was an expression that earned baffled stares from the Midoriya's as they certainly didn't expect him to appear in such a way at any given time during this whole heartbreaking ordeal of a visit. "Do not fret. I don't intend to let either of you down, not even a little bit. I will ensure that he is getting the best help he needs to overcome this and make him into a better and more stronger person. And that is another promise that I refuse to break. Keep in mind that my promises are not only being directed at you two, but to your boy as well. And that... is what sets everything in stone for me." He concluded as his confident grin refused to go away.

Inko and Hisashi were in stunned silence for a few seconds as they processed his words. Surprisingly to Toshinori, Inko was the first one to regain her composure as she walked up to him and kept her eyes locked on the sunshine of her life's sleeping face. She sniffled as her right hand reached up to lightly caress Izuku's cheek. The unconscious boy displayed a tiny smile when he felt the familiar touch of his loving Mother.

"If you are so confident about upholding these vows, then we are putting our undivided trust _in you.._" She emphasized as her red and puffy eyes gazed sternly into Toshinori's own. "Mr. Yagi. So if you allow _anything_ to happen to Izuku that could hurt or traumatize him. Then here is my promise to you.. there will be hell to pay if you let us down." She.. growled? as her eyes narrowed and she shot the now unnerved blonde a deadly glare. "Do I make myself clear, Mr. Yagi?" She inquired as she didn't break her intimidating stare on him.

As much as Hisashi wanted to step in and settle his beloved down before she said anything that could make the man anymore frightened, he wanted that message to get through to Toshinori just as much as she did. So with that in mind, he kept his voice to himself for now and stayed out of Inko's way.

An unsettled sweatdrop appeared over Toshinori's head as he gulped and he leaned his head back when he fell victim to Inko's rather effective gaze. His figure visibly shivered for a second before it stiffened when he felt a chill run up his spine. "Loud and clear, M-Mrs. Midoriya. I will personally make sure that he isn't harmed in anyway during the... the uh.. treatment." He responded anxiously as his grin transformed from a genuine one to a forced one.

After he said that, Inko reeled in her frustration. She then huffed air out through her nose as she freed the man of her sights wrath when she looked back to Izuku. Toshinori was swift to let out a quiet breath of relief as he turned his head slightly and his body was allowed to relax.

Inko internally fought with all of her might to resist crying as she took one more long look at her child before she leaned her head forward and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. '_We love you so much, my boy. Please don't hate us for this. We know that you'll be okay. So be strong for us. If there's anyone that can help you with your gifts.. It's them. I believe you will come to see that... eventually._' With extreme hesitation and a trembled exhale, Inko stepped back towards Hisashi after she had inwardly spoke, but kept her sights locked on Izuku as she did. Her lower lip quivered as her heart and mind experienced more pain to them with each step away from him she took. Already, it felt as if he was many miles away from her. So far that she couldn't hope to ever reach him...

"We... We won't hold you up any longer.." Hisashi said with a frown as he held onto a heartbroken Inko's shoulders from behind her when she had backed up into him. He as well taking a good look at their boy.

"R-Right.." Said Toshinori as he lightly tugged on the collar of his dress shirt a couple of times before letting go. "Well then," He cleared his throat as he stood up straight and proper. "on behalf of our organization, I give you our deepest gratitude for your understanding and cooperation, Mr. and Mrs. Midoriya. Once again, I will keep my word that I made to you. So you have no need to worry." He reminded, the two only nodded in response as they were obviously done talking. "...Have a goodnight.." And with those final soft spoken words, Toshinori quickly turned around and left them to their lonesome as he exited the home after making sure Izuku would be kept warm until they reached the car.

As soon as he had shut the door behind him, he clenched his free hand into a fist when he could hear Inko begin to sob hysterically again on the other side of the door. '_I will never be used to this.._' He thought out of guilt as he stood still for a few moments before he got the move on and went to rendezvous with his partner. As he was walking, he shakily sucked in air through his gritted teeth as his tightened fist trembled...

'_Forgive me.._'

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Sitting in an office room behind a large wooden desk and looking down at an open folder, was a beauty of a woman with shoulder length black hair that framed her face and was done up into an unkempt bun at the back of her head. She had gray colored eyes, fair skin and a tiny mole that was under the right side of her mouth. She wore a black suit jacket, white dress shirt, a black tie, a black pencil skirt, a pair of stockings that travelled up under her skirt and black high heel shoes.

Placed up at the front of her desk for anyone to see when walking into her office was a silver name plate that showed only a single portion of her name, as per her request..

'Shimura'

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Shimura looked up slightly from the paper documents within the folder when she heard someone knocking on her door. She then closed the file before placing it down on her desk and looking fully at the door. "Enter." She granted access to whoever was knocking. She smiled when she saw an all too familiar face come into view when the person entered the office.

"Am I interrupting anything, ma'am?" Questioned a suited and tired looking man with shoulder length black hair and black eyes as he peered into the office and looked to Shimura after taking a single step inside.

"Not at all, Shota. Come on in." She politely answered as she chuckled and waved him to enter the office.

"Thank you." Shota Aizawa acknowledged with a nod as he stepped inside the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

"So what's up?" Shimura asked as she slightly cocked her head to the side and looked at the black haired man concerningly.

"Nothing much, really." He shrugged as he hid his hands within his pockets. "I just thought I should let you know that Agent Yagi and Kayama had just finished up with their visit to the Midoriya residence and are on their way back to HQ as we speak." He informed in a professional manner.

"And what of the boy?" Shimura replied with a raised brow as her eyes slightly narrowed.

"He will be arriving along with them." He assured her.

Shimura smirked as soon as she heard that. "Excellent! Just as we had hoped for, hmm? Hehe! I will have to make sure that I give those two a reward that is worthy of their efforts!" She excitedly commented as she lightly clapped her hands together a few times. "Now that we got little Izuku with us, that marks the Japan branch's first team right there! Come on, let's go meet them at the entrance, shall we?" She giggled as she then quickly stood up from her black leather seat and walked around the desk to regroup with Shota at the door.

"Of course, Director Shimura." Shota responded with a slight grin as he opened the door for her to leave the office first before he followed right behind her and shut the door as he exited.

Labeled on the white file that she had left on her desk were three very important words... Three words that would come to make history given time.

'_The Hero Project!_'

* * *

**And that's a wrap for this story's prologue! I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed it and developed a bit of an interest for it! **

**Now, I know what you might be thinking. Oh boy, another Spider-Deku story. Aren't there enough of those kind of fics already? And my answer to that is... No, no there isn't. I need MORE! XD My inspiration for making a Spider-Deku fic was all thanks to the movie 'Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse'! A movie that I have just recently purchased on Blu-Ray! My god, this is an** **AMAZING! fucken movie! And if you say otherwise, I will fight you! Nah I won't, but I'll be kind of disappointed. lol It has recently became by far my favourite movie of all time and I have not stopped watching it for the past few days when I had the free time. It saddens me to say that I wasn't able to have the theater experience with it since my podunk town doesn't have one. Ha.. sad life. **

**Don't worry, I'll explain more of what this world is about and other things in upcoming chapters.**

**There will be lemons at certain points in the story! So be sure to keep that in mind if you plan to keep up with it!**

**As always, this story will have a harem for Izuku in it, and it'll be one that I can say with absolute certainty is set in stone at the very beginning! Aaaaand here it is!**

* * *

**The Harem**

**\- Melissa Shield**

**\- Nejire Hadō**

**\- Mina Ashido**

**\- Ochaco Uraraka**

**\- Tsuyu Asui**

**\- Momo Yaoyorozu**

**\- Itsuka Kendo**

**\- Reiko Yanagi**

**\- Yui Kodai**

**\- Mei Hatsume**

**\- Camie Utsushimi**

**\- Ryuko Tatsuma ( Ryukyu )**

**And that's all of them! Oh boy, this is gonna be a lot of fun. Haha! Alrighty, that is all I gotta say for now! Have a good one!**

* * *

**Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think! **

**Until next chapter, deuces!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Prologue Chapter Review Responses!**

**Whitetiger789: **I'm glad that I continue to catch your interest!

**TheCrampReturns: **Aye, my dude! Glad you're staying tuned for this story as well! And don't ya worry, I don't ever intend to stop working on Musutafu College. Updates will just be a _teensy_ bit slower. Heheh.. Besides, it is my most popular story. So I really can't give up on it even if I wanted to. XD I'm sorry, next chapter will be out asap! I just wanted to get at least a couple chapters for this story out first before I continue writing up that chapter. c: I really couldn't resist the urge. Believe me, I tried. XD

**Jss2141:**

1\. I'll try not to let you down!

2\. Aye, same here!

3\. Only time will tell you what I have planned for that. c:

**Bastion Lightz:** I'm not gonna lie, I kind of went into fangirl mode for a moment when I saw you leave a review. Big fan by the way, if you couldn't tell. XD

I will certainly try my best to make this as unique as possible! Thanks for the motivating words!

Don't worry, I don't intent to be one of those writers that do that. It does bum me out immensily when I see that happen as well.

**Shadow Joestar:** Man, your reviews are always great to read. Thank you! (:

**chadcalebt:** There won't be anymore girls added into the harem, I assure you. I do intend to be careful with the girls involved in it so that doesn't happen. But hey, if you don't believe me, then you are more than welcome to trust your instincts and drop the story if you haven't already. No harm done. Thanks for the review!

**dark-feel:** Thanks! I'm deeply sorry to say this my guy, but I am afraid that she won't be. Like I said in the response before yours, no other girls will be added into the harem as it's already final. I actually have Shiozaki's involvement in the story planned out. So that's another reason why she won't be added. I'm sorry to disappoint you.

**Guest:** Yup, Izuku will indeed have the same powers that Miles possesses; Such as the camouflage and venom strike ability! I'm glad that you're staying tuned!

**memeboi13:** I'm glad that you think so! and I will most certainly keep it up!

**MentalAren:** Happy to hear that you liked the prologue! I will try my best to make it interesting. I will also try not to let this story, or any of my other ones, get in the way of updating Musutafu College too much! Said pretty much all I wanted to about it in the second response. c:

**LucklessBlock86:** Delighted to hear that you are! I will try not to disappoint! I think the best thing I can say to satiate your curiosity is watch 'Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse' if you haven't already. It's really inspired by what the main character Miles Morales could do. c: It's a great movie and I'm sure that you won't be disappointed with it. Again, that is if you haven't watched it already. It definitely deserved the oscar it got. XD

**Anti-Mage 29**: Thanks for deciding to stick around for this! Oh boy, this is gonna be awkward. While I didn't give up on the story, I had deleted Blonde Brutality a few months back and, like the idiot that I am, I forgot to say that I was planning on actually rewriting it at some point as I wanted to take a bit of a different approach on the premise I had going for it. When I found out that you could actually recover stories that one deleted on this site, I was sadly too late. I deeply apologize for making such a hasty decision without letting the followers know and believe me, I do regret it. It will come back at some point in the future. It's just that with the number of stories that I have brought upon myself. I just got too much to keep track of at the moment. So I'm _really _trying my best to cool it. Haaasn't been working out so far XD I know, I'm out of control. Again, I apologize.

**A/N: Alrighty, that's all the responses to reviews and questions that were aimed at the prologue chapter. Now onto the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its anything! It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi! **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

White.. That was all Izuku could see upon waking up from his slumber.

He slowly blinked as he stared up to the pure white ceiling above for a couple of seconds before he turned his head side to side to take in his surroundings. Once again, his sight was only met with white. His eyes shot open wide as he gasped and the rest of his body swiftly woke up when he processed what he was seeing. He then turned his body to try and get off of the single bed that he was laying on that stood at the very middle of the room he was in.

"Ah!" The startled young boy exclaimed as he fell down to the ground when he rolled off of the bed. Then giving off an 'oof!' when he impacted the white matted floor. He whimpered as he was recovering from his fall, rubbing his face with his right hand as he used his left hand to push himself up to his hand and knees.

A few seconds later, he pulled his right hand away from his face and put it on the floor as he lifted his head up to take a more proper look at the room he was being contained in. Shock was present on his expression again as he slowly ascended back to his feet.

He was in a large white room that appeared to be twenty feet in every sort of measurement. It was quite spacious as the only thing that filled the room other than Izuku was the bed that he had woken up on. On one of the walls near the bottom left corner, he could see what looked to be a door frame that had a large mirror placed a couple feet beside it.

He then looked down at himself and raised his forearms slightly in front of him as he saw himself now wearing a white shirt, white sweatpants and a pair of white slippers. He didn't recall falling asleep wearing this attire.. And pretty much the only things that didn't resemble white in the room was his hair, eyes and freckles.

Okay, he was officially freaked out now...

"M-Mommy..! Daddy..!" Izuku started to tear up due to the rising fear he was experiencing because of where he was. This was certainly not his room or anywhere in his home, that much his young mind was able to determine. He looked around him with a frantic look slowly becoming apparent on his face. "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?!" He cried out for his family once more, only to receive no answer or appearance from them.

Just as he was beginning to hyperventilate and straight out cry, his breathing ceased when he heard what sounded like a click emit from the door and he whipped his head to look at it. A grin steadily curved on his lips when he saw the door begin to open; expecting whoever it was opening it to be his parents. His hopes were swift to disappate when he saw that it was not either Inko or Hisashi, but instead it was the suited Toshinori that had walked in and allowed the door to shut behind him on its own.

"I'm glad to see that you are finally awake, young Midoriya. I've been looking forward to the chance to talk with you one on one since I had first heard about you." Said the smiling blonde man.

Izuku couldn't gather up the words to respond to Toshinori as he just stared at him while in a petrified state. His mind scrambled by the fact that he had no idea who this bulky man was, having never once seen him before in his life.

Toshinori sighed. He was expecting this to happen, but a little part of him was hoping that he would receive a bit less of an awkward reaction. Then again, that may have been a bit too much to expect from a clueless and confused child. "I understand that a lot must be going through your mind right now, Izuku. But you don't need to be afraid. You aren't in any sort of danger." He said reassuringly.

"Wh.. Wh-Who are you? Wh-Where's my Momma and Papa? W-What did you do to them!?" Izuku broke his silence, speaking out of fright and with a breaking voice as his legs visibly trembled and he wasn't taking the risk of prying his sights off of Toshinori. He became defensive as he moved to stand behind one side of the bed. He then knelt down behind it enough to peek over the edge.

"Me nor anyone else had done anything to your parents. They are perfectly fine." Toshinori answered, trying his hardest not to say anything that could further upset Izuku. "My name is Toshinori Yagi." He introduced himself as he pressed a palm against his chest momentarily. "You can think of me as a friend who just wants to help you, Izuku. That's all I want to do. I want to help you." He uttered carefully as he tried to take a slow step forward, but he stopped just as quickly as he had started when his attempted motion only made Izuku tense up more and whimper as he nearly went completely behind the bed. His whole small frame now trembling as he bit down anxiously on his bottom lip.

Determined to connect with the boy and make him comfortable, Toshinori put on a confident face as he slowly raised his hands up to the level of his stomach and gestured for Izuku to stay calm as he resumed with his patient walk towards him. "I've heard that you just recently got into a bit of trouble at school.." He brought up.

Izuku's breath got caught in his throat as he looked on in shock and confusion when he heard Toshi mention the day that his "gifts" had manifested. That was enough to motivate him to speak up with yet another question. "How did y-you.. know about that?" He asked with hesitation.

"Let's just say that I heard it from a friend." Toshinori replied.

"Are y-you a police man? A-Are you here to p-punish me for what happened..?" Izuku asked with a frantic and quiet voice. His fearful shivering intensifying momentarily until Toshi relieved him slightly with what he had to say to that.

"Oh no, no, no, no. I swear that's not why I'm here." He answered as he shook his head quickly a few times and he briefly waved his hands in front of him. "No.. I wouldn't dare dream of hurting a gifted child like you, Izuku." Toshinori replied as he gave a small smile, lowering his hands. "Besides, I don't see a good reason to punish you for what happened. It's not like you meant to hurt him that much, am I right? It was all an accident?" He inquired as he maintained a friendly and collected demeanor. "He was the one that was picking on you first, after all. You were just defending yourself. Like a man should." He finished with a chuckle as he stopped on the other side of the bed, still looking across at the youngster.

Izuku gulped as he sniffed and reached up with his right hand to wipe a tear from his eyes. "Mhm.." He nodded. "I.. I just wanted Kacchan to l-leave me alone.. I didn't mean to make h-him cry.." The green haired boy responded, sounding full of guilt.

"Well there you go. You shouldn't need to be punished for standing up for yourself; there is absolutely no shame in doing that. What occured when you tried to do so was out of your control.." Said Toshinori as he took a step around one corner of the bed and he extended a hand out towards Izuku's direction. "Now come on out, little buddy. It's very bad for your health if you're afraid for too long, y'know?" He scoffed softly in amusement at his own humorous comment as he slowly lowered to sit down on the bed.

While still a bit dubious, Izuku's instincts seem to trust this man enough to have him stand up slowly from behind his cover. He kept a wary gaze on him as he did, his fear settling as it was becoming less apparent in his eyes. "Did y-you bring me here?" He proceeded to nervously interrogate Toshi.

"Er... Yes, I did. But I didn't kidnap you if that's what you're wondering. Your parents know that you are here." Toshinori answered.

"And they just... l-let you take me..?" The boy saddeningly asked as the waterworks were about to start again. It was evident to the blonde man that Izuku immediately felt very much heartbroken and betrayed by his parents judging by the sudden change of tone in his voice alone. "I-I knew it! They think I'm a m-monster! J-Just like everybody else!" Izuku blurted out in sorrow as he looked down and his face cringed as his tears swiftly began to flow out freely. His hands coming up to shield his eyes as he started to quietly sobbed.

"Izuku, look at me." Toshinori said after he allowed Izuku to let out his emotions for a few seconds.

Izuku sniveled as he did just that after wiping his eyes gently with his wrists. When he looked up, he tensed and let out a startled squeak when he saw the tall man now standing right by him. Having not noticed him move at all. The teary eyed child just stared up at Toshi, having to lift his head up high in order to do so.

The lone adult in the room lifted his hands to place them on top of the young Midoriya's shoulders. His action made Izuku flinch but he did not feel the urge to move away. "Your Mother and Father absolutely do not think that you are a monster, and they most certainly didn't want us to take you. Believe me, the last thing they wanted to do was let you go.. But, they knew that if anyone could help you control your gifts and help you be happy again, it was us. So that is why you are here now. They just want you to be their happy boy again, and we are going to make sure that happens." Toshinori said confidentally as he locked eyes with the boy.

"Y-You mean it..? Th-They don't think I-I'm.. a m-monster?" Izuku asked after a few seconds of silence had passed by as he calmed down a bit more. He looked up at Toshi with a hopeful gaze this time around. The opinions of his parents was the issue that he was more concerned about more than anything else, as them thinking that he was indeed a terrible beast in their eyes is what was truly making him feel abandoned by them.

"I cross my heart when I say that they don't, Izuku." The blonde backed up that response by making an 'X' over the left side of his chest with his left index finger, flashing Izuku a wide grin as he did. "They both still love you very much. You have good parents. That much I can tell." He commented promisingly.

Letting his words assure him, Izuku took a quivered breath as he briefly lowered his head and expressed his relief with a facial expression. With that question being given a satisfying answer. Izuku now couldn't help but wonder... "Will I ever see them again..?" He asked with a frown as he stared down at his feet.

Toshinori softly chuckled before answering the boy's question. "Your Mother asked the same question about you when me and my partner were talking to her back at your home, and do you know what we said to her?" He inquired with a smirk.

"What..?" Izuku replied as he looked up at Toshinori when he lifted his head up enough.

"Of course you will see him again. So what does that tell you?"

"That I.. will..?" Izuku answered questionably.

"That's right. Now, you are going to be here for quite awhile; that much I can say with certainty. But you will be.. _free.. _when the right time comes." Said Toshinori.

The way his tone had momentarily went peculiar with the word 'free' went way over Izuku's head as he was more focused on the fact that he would be out of this scary place eventually. However, there was another question that popped in his head about the topic and he looked up at Toshi with a different expression on his face other than fear.. He was curious.

"How long am I gonna be here?" The young Midoriya asked.

"Well, That really depends on how soon you can control you-" Toshinori's response was stopped midway through when he felt and heard his smart phone vibrate once in his right pocket, both of them steering their sights down to gaze at said pocket as even Izuku heard it. "Hold on." The blonde man took his phone out and looked at the text message that was displayed on the screen after taking it off of sleep mode.

'_Time's up Toshi. You can continue your conversation at a later time. Right now, it's time for the children to get acquainted with each other. They're all waiting on him now._' The text message said. '_Director Shimura_' was the name that was displayed at the top of the screen.

Toshinori released a disappointed sigh after he had read the text, putting his cell back in his pocket. "I thought that we would have a little more time than that.." He whispered.

"Are you okay?" Asked Izuku with a concerned tone as he noticed the way the muscle bound man had sighed.

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about thing." He acknowledged as he smiled at little Izuku. "Say, are you perhaps by any chance feeling a bit hungry?" He asked curiously. "I assume that after a long sleep like the one you just had. You must be pretty famished by now."

Izuku's eyes narrowed as he looked down at his stomach for a brief moment. Though it was not growling at the current moment, the young boy could feel that his stomach was a tad bit empty. "A little bit, yeah.." He looked back up at the blonde. "Why do you ask, Mr. Yagi?" He inquired with his head slightly tilted.

"Please, you can just call me Toshinori." Toshi chuckled. "And I was just asking because maybe we can get you out of this room for awhile and get you something to eat. I will answer the rest of your questions later on. Plus, there are also others just like you that we would like you to meet." He said as he turned around and began to make his way to the door. When he got to it, he then knocked on the door three times. After he knocked, the door then clicked like it had done earlier and opened up seemingly all on its own. In reality though, someone was standing right by the door and holding it open.

"Others.. like me?" Izuku responded in a bewildered tone as he didn't move from where he was, having been rendered quite perplexed by the man's last statement.

"Others who are just as gifted as you are, Izuku. Other children who we are going to help as well. You will see what I mean if you come along. I believe that it would be better to show you rather than tell you." Toshi smiled as he held out a hand towards Izuku's direction, his fingers gesturing for the child to follow. "No one here is going to hurt you, not even them. You can stick by me if it'll make you a bit more comfortable." He said reassuringly as he waited patiently for Izuku to accept.

Izuku took a minute to think about his two options. He could either stay in the white room and be alone inside it once more, or he could go off to wherever Toshinori was trying to take him and potentially make new friends with other children who are just like him.. Gifted.. He wasn't so sure about that. After the minute had passed, he managed to finally take a deep breath without it trembling on him. He gulped as he started to slowly walk up towards Toshinori and he steadily reached up to get a light hold on his hand when he walked up close enough. Toshinori returning the motion as he gently squeezed onto Izuku's much smaller hand.

"O-Okay.. I'll g-go.." Izuku uttered while being anxious about the whole gathering. He did not want to spend another second in the unsettling room alone, so that was the main motivator that made him choose to go with the beefcake of a man. "Y-You promise that they w-won't bully me..?" He asked as he looked up at Toshi with pleading eyes.

"I promise you Izuku. I won't let anybody pick on you. Besides, if I did let that happen, your Mother would make sure that I regret it." He chuckled nervously as a chill travelled up his spine just by remembering Inko's warning when he had visited the boy's family household. "I also promised your parents that I would protect you. And I intend to uphold that promise." He added, sounding confident in himself and his ability to keep his promise to the child.

Sensing that he wasn't lying to him, Izuku felt more at ease by Toshinori's words as he nodded and loosened up his figure. He was glad to learn that his parents still loved him despite what he is. It definitely sounded like his Mother to threaten a person when it came to defending his well-being. It would not be the first time that she did something like that. A small smile curved on his lips as Inko flashed through his mind.

Toshinori smiled himself when he saw Izuku smile for the first time since he entered the room. The man feeling glad that he managed to make the young boy do so. To him, this was another step to successfully forming a bond with him. He also had a good feeling that Izuku would adjust well for what was to come sooner than he thought he would. It would certainly make things much easier for the organization and the ultimate plan that they had come up with some time ago.

He then expressed concerned when he noticed Izuku looking worried once more. "Is something the matter?" He inquired as he raised a brow.

The green haired boy did not answer right away as he gazed down at his free open hand that was shaking slightly. "W-What if.. What if _I.._ hurt one of them..? Like I did with Kacchan.." He questioned as he did not look away from his trembling hand. "I... I don't want to hurt anyone else!" He cried out, his hand that was holding onto Toshinori's own tightened its grip to the point to where it began to hurt the adult.

Toshinori lightly sucked in air through his teeth as he fought through the pain with gently gritted teeth, struggling not to cringe as he did. '_Damn..! This kid sure is strong..!_' The blonde internally groaned as he momentarily glanced at their joined hands before looking back to Izuku while wincing. "Izuku.. Y-You've got to calm down, my friend.." He audibly groaned this time around as the strength of the boy's grip forced his fingers to stretch out and shiver.

Izuku gasped as he heard the man's groan, swiftly looking to see what he was doing to make him do that. His eyes widened when he saw that his death grip was making the man's hand slowly turn purple. "I-I'm sorry!" He exclaimed as he quickly let go of Toshi's hand and took a couple steps away from him while holding the hand that just caused the harm to his chest.

Toshinori immediately released a relieved breath when his suffering hand was freed. His free hand coming up to rub said suffering hand by his chest. '_On second thought.. Maybe this won't be so easy._' He inwardly commented as he rubbed his hand silently while biting his lower lip for a couple of seconds before looking to Izuku. '_It seems that his strength uncontrollably spikes whenever he is in distress.. I'll have to inform Nana of this later on while also trying to figure out what else he can do._' He deduced.

"I.. I di... I-I didn't mean to.." Izuku stammered as he looked down at both of his hands with a shocked and appalled stare. "N-No, I did it again! I hurt someone again!" He cried as he shut his eyes tightly and tucked his hands under his arms to prevent them from hurting anybody else.

Toshinori sighed as he saw Izuku losing more of his composure, and just right when he had calmed him down too. "Izuku, you really must settle down now!" He spoke up, instructing him with a firm voice as he let go of his now recovered hand and stood up tall.

Izuku whimpered as he opened his eyes at the blonde man, quivering where he stood.

Seeing as he had Izuku's attention once more, Toshinori eased up his short-lived authoritative demeanor before he spoke with a gentle voice again. He certainly did not enjoy raising his voice at the unnerved child, but he needed a surefire way to get him to listen if he had any chance of getting the boy to stop freaking out. It will not be long now before his superior gets on him again like she had in the text message earlier, and he certainly never looked forward to the complaining that she does when things do not go according to her schedule.

"I deeply apologize for raising my voice at you, but look, I'm okay, see?" He showed Izuku his hand that had already returned back to its original color, except for the bit of red that showed in the shape of Izuku's small hand on his palm, and he waved his fingers once to also show him that they worked and moved properly. "There's no need to worry. I'm not mad, I assure you." He smiled as he lowered his hand.

He resisted the urge to frown when he saw Izuku still looking up at him with fear in his eyes. "Young Midoriya, let me ask you a question. Did you notice what happened when you started to squeeze so tightly like that?" He suddenly asked the child as he narrowed his eyes.

Not feeling up for speaking at the moment, Izuku merely shook his head side to side.

Not beating around the bush, Toshinori would reveal to the boy what he had figured out moments earlier. "You began to panic." He stated bluntly, which earned him a stare that was a mix of confusion, nervousness and curiosity from Izuku. "I noticed it immediately when you started to worry about hurting the other children. So why don't we go ahead and put that theory to the test, shall we?" He suggested with a smirk as he then extended the same hand out towards Izuku and waited for him to take it in his own once more. "Now, take a deep breath, relax your emotions... and take my hand. Don't focus on anything else but doing what I told you." He calmly instructed as he now waited for him to comply.

Izuku looked back and forth at the man and his hand repeatedly as he was initially unsure about this little test of theirs, but it was beginning to make some sense to him now that he looked back on it. The moment he had lost himself to his worries is when his hand's harmful action was out of his control.

With that thought in mind, he was now somewhat willing to give the test a try. Izuku looked back down at his hand for a few seconds as he did as he was told. He closed his eyes before he proceeded to take a deep breath, then another, and one more after that. When he felt that he was calm enough, he opened his eyes and stared at Toshi's hand for a second before he reached up to grab it without saying a word.

Toshinori grinned as he saw the brave, yet intense, look that Izuku had put on, seeing a few drops of sweat drenching some areas of his youthful face. '_You got this, kid._' He internally sent support the boy's way.

"Good, Izuku, really good." He praised the boy when their hands came together for the second time. "Now maintain your composure and give my hand a firm squeeze." Toshi instructed softly.

Izuku looked up at Toshinori with a dubious stare that was pretty much saying 'are you sure?' to him. And Toshi just smiled and nodded in response. The look on his face saying 'go for it'.

Izuku took another breath as he looked back down and with a leap of faith? He gave the buff man's hand a "firm" squeeze. "L-Like that?"

While he felt no pain this time around, Toshinori blinked in surprise as he indeed felt Izuku give him a good, firm grip. It was the kind of grip that an adult would use when giving someone a formal handshake. '_He could still use some work to make it a bit more gentle for the kids, but hell, it's definitely progress. I can only hope that they don't expect handshakes._' It was safe to say that he was proud of Izuku judging by the smile that grew more enthusiastic on his face. "Yes, that's excellent Izuku! Very good!" He complimented the green haired child's efforts with a chuckle; His words earning him a glad smile in return. "Now from this point on, you must always remember this. The first step to achieving control is to always have a collected state of mind and body." He emphasized his point by tapping on his forehead a few times with the index finger of his free hand. "Do you understand what I mean by that?" He questioned.

"I think so.." Izuku nodded, taking another deep breath as he felt the constant need to do so in order to keep his bearings together.

"Good. As long as you keep that in mind, I know that you'll have no problem getting along with the other children and you won't do anything to hurt them." Toshi said as he continued to look at the boy proudly. "Now let's get a move on now, huh? They are still waiting for us in the mess hall." He reminded. "Plus I'm kind of getting hungry myself." He chuckled.

With a final breath, Izuku's expression appeared decently at ease as he loosened up his grip. "Yes sir." He acknowledged as he moved to stand beside Toshinori and waited for him to take the lead.

'_Stay calm.._' Izuku repeated these words in his head as he stared at the open door with anticipation.

Not wasting anymore time, they walked to exit the white room. The door shutting with a slightly loud bang when they did and the door was heard locking immediately afterwards.

* * *

**There's the next chapter! I hope that you at least somewhat enjoyed it! **

**I don't really have much else to say other than that. XD So I'll leave you all be then. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**The Harem**

**\- Melissa Shield**

**\- Nejire Hadō**

**\- Mina Ashido**

**\- Ochaco Uraraka**

**\- Tsuyu Asui**

**\- Momo Yaoyorozu**

**\- Itsuka Kendo**

**\- Reiko Yanagi**

**\- Yui Kodai**

**\- Mei Hatsume**

**\- Camie Utsushimi**

**\- Ryuko Tatsuma ( Ryukyu )**

* * *

**Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think!**

**Until next chapter, deuces!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its anything! It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

'_What is this place..?_' Izuku thought nervously as he and Toshinori were walking down a spacious hallway. The boy sticking close to the blonde man's side as just being in this hallway was enough to give him some anxiety.

As they were walking, on both sides of them were a plethora of two way mirrors that were looking directly into other rooms that were empty. What surprised Izuku the most was that they all appeared to be exactly like the room he had woken up in minutes earlier.

'_So many.._'

"And here we are." Toshinori announced as him and Izuku reached the end of the hall and came up to two doors. "You ready, Izuku?" He inquired of the boy when looking down at him after he had turned slightly.

Izuku gulped as his other fist clenched tightly, needing to mentally prepare himself a tad bit more before going in. '_Stay calm._' He reminded himself. When gathering his bearings enough, he nodded at Toshinori with a somewhat relaxed expression. "I guess.."

"Good. Now let's go." And with that, Toshinori led Izuku into the mess hall after lightly pushing on the left door. The door squeaked as it was opened; alerting those who were within the mess hall of their presence.

The mess hall wasn't anything too big or fancy as it had about twelve tables that were placed into three rows of four with benches on either side of them. The tables and benches were long enough to fit four people on each side. On the other side of the mess hall was another pair of doors that looked like they lead to the kitchen, judging by the set up that could be seen through the circular windows that were attached to them.

"There you two are. I was just about to go fetch and pull you down here by your ears if you took any longer." Shimura chuckled as she turned around after she had peeked at the arriving pair from over her shoulder, standing by one end of a table that was nearest to the entrance.

"I apologize for the hold up, Ma'am." Toshinori apologized as he and Izuku walked over to the woman and other children.

Izuku was slow in his steps as the curious eyes of the other kids rendered him unnerved. Feeling their stares, Izuku refused to look up at them after he had steered his sights down to the floor and his face began to sweat.

"It's alright, just be sure to pick up the pace next time."

"Yes, Ma'am." Toshinori acknowledged as he led Izuku to the unoccupied corner spot of the table on the right bench. "Sit down, young one." He calmly commanded as he extended his hand towards the empty spot. Izuku complied as he carefully stepped over the bench and sat down on it. However, he was now refusing to let go of the blonde man's hand while he faced his lap anxiously. Not that Toshinori minded it, he did promise Izuku that he'd stick with him throughout this whole meeting. But...

"Now that you're all here." She referred to the children. "Toshi, would you be so kind as to leave me alone with them for a few minutes? I wish to have a little private chit-chat with them." She politely requested.

Izuku gasped in alarm at that as his eyes went wide and his grip tightened on Toshi's hand. Toshinori stiffened as he resisted the urge to wince at the familiar pain that Izuku was causing to his hand. His bicep flexed on its own as he bit his lip to hold back a groan.

The bodily reactions didn't go unnoticed by Shimura as she quirked a brow. She also noticed Izuku's hand on her friend trembling as he squeezed.

Fighting with every bit of his might through the pain, Toshinori responded. "I don't think that would be wise of me to do, Madam Director. I promised Izuku here that I would stick by him as a source of comfort. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been so willing to come here in the first place."

Shimura frowned as she persisted. "While I do respect you for doing that for him.." She then gave the man a harsh glare after making her frown disappear. "and I deeply apologize for having to make you break your promise, but I must insist that you leave us be, Toshinori. That's an order." She said adamantly.

Toshinori gulped as he knew that nothing was going to change the Director's mind, even if he was to persist. She can be unbelievably stubborn like that. So seeing the hopeless battle that was ahead of him and being the loyal individual that he was, he looked to Izuku while presenting to him a sorry look.

"Y-You're not going to l-leave me, are you Mr. T-Toshinori?" Izuku fearfully questioned as he tugged at his arm to pull it down closer to him. His eyes having a frightened look in them.

Toshinori took a breath before replying. "It'll only be for a few minutes, Izuku. Remember what I told you. No one here wants to hurt you, not her.." He referred to Shimura. "Or the others kids. That isn't what this meeting's for." Managing to pull his limb out of the boy's grasp, Toshinori brought his hands to Izuku's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "Just trust me again this time. I promise that I'll be right outside those doors and ready to come back in once I am given the go ahead. So it'll be like I never even left, all right? Just stay brave. You'll be fine. You're a big boy, and you shouldn't be afraid to make new friends." He flashed a smile at his implication.

'_Friends.._'

Still hesitant to look at his fellow children, Izuku thought about Toshinori's words as he looked at his lap with panic on his face. But inevitably, with a heavy and shaky sigh, Izuku ultimately conceded as he once again gulped and tried to relax. Toshinori did promise him.. and he _really_ wanted to trust him.. It probably wasn't a good sign that he was already about to break one promise. However, even Izuku could tell that it was out of Toshinori's control.

"You'll.. be right back?" Izuku asked timidly for reassurance.

"Cross my heart." Toshinori grinned confidently.

Letting that sink in, Izuku moved his hands down to his lap and lightly clenched them into little fists. "O-Okay.." He believed in the man.

"Thank you, young Midoriya." Standing upright again, Toshinori turned and was about to leave the mess hall until Shimura stopped him by grabbing his right arm and she began to whisper to him. Her motion causing him to face her concerningly.

"I'm sorry for making you have to do this, Toshi.. But it's only fair to the other children that I do so.. Believe me, some of them didn't want their handlers leaving them either. But they were able to power through.. So if they can do it, he can to.." Shimura explained; sounding apologetic.

"I understand, Ma'am. Don't worry." Said Toshinori.

Nodding in contentment, Shimura let go of his arm. "Much appreciated. Five minutes, that's all I need."

"Roger that." Toshinori nodded as he turned again to leave the mess hall. He'd much rather that the conversation just get over and done with so he can return to his assigned child..

The woman waited for the door to shut before she turned to the super children and walked back to the end of the table.

Lifting his head up slightly, Izuku finally put in the effort to quickly scan the other occupants of the table. His heart ceased to beat for a brief period of time when he saw what couple things awaited his sight..

Clapping her hands together to get the young ones' attention, Shimura smiled chipperly as she slightly tilted her head over to one side. "Alrighty, now that it's just us. Let's get down to introductions, shall we? I will explain more of what is going on here once they're out of the way. So please, save all of your questions until after. Now then, allow me to start us off." Shimura suggested as she cleared her throat. Taking up the responsibility on revealing her identity first.

Even though some of the children have already been.. wherever in the world they are.. for a few days now. She had yet to introduce herself to any of them as she wanted to wait until this very moment when she got all of them together in one place. She also hoped that they would continue to cooperate and do the same thing for each other. Every single one of them were the same, after all..

"My name is Nana Shimura, you may call me Nana or Shimura if you so wish to. That is entirely up to you. For.. awhile, you all can think of me as a.. second Mother, or an auntie if you wish. I'm all for either one." She chuckled. '_Just not Grandmother.. please._' "Once again, that is entirely up to you. All right, there's my introduction. Now which one of you would like to do the honors of going next?" She inquired of the children as she looked back and forth at each of them, flashing them a hopeful grin.

"I will, Miss Shimura." A boy's voice chimed in; sounding calm and authoritative.

Nana blinked in surprise when one of the young boys at the opposite end of the left bench had raised his hand, gaining the others attention as they all looked to him. "Wow, that was quick.." She whispered to herself. "Go ahead, young man." She permitted kindly, gesturing for him to stand.

"Thank you." Said the blue-haired boy as he stood up from his spot. Once everyone's eyes were on him, he cleared his throat before proceeding to his own introduction, standing with a tall, almost stiff, posture. He looked quite robotic actually when looking at him closely.

How was he so... collected? Izuku wondered.

"Before I introduce myself, I first just want to say that it is a pleasure to meet all of you." The boy bowed before his fellow children.

Nana smiled as she was rather impressed with the youngling's maturity. She had no idea such a four year old existed. Then again, when looking back on his file. He does come from a well-known family of detectives where intelligence and absolute discipline is imperative for their blood to have. The latter was achieved through harmless means of course.

The boy raised himself straight once more. "Now, as for who I am. My name is Tenya, Tenya Iida!" What he went on to speak next, he said with a proud and prideful smile.

"Second son to the Iida family!"

* * *

**A/N:** Now, I know this chapter isn't much. But don't fret. I don't intend for chapters to be this short in the future. I just felt that it was a good set up for what's going to happen next. I'm a damn sucker for stuff like that. XD I'm very sorry. Lol

If you weren't able to tell with this chapter. Not only will there be romances in this story, but there will also be them goddamn bromances! What can I say? I like Iida. XD

Okay, let's respond to some reviews shall we?

* * *

**Review Responses!**

**yomunot:** Aye! How it do? XD

**Mtcoin:** As much as I hate to decline your personal request, please don't hate me, I actually have plans for Jirou in this story already. One that I'm confident about. So again, I'm sorry to late you down there bud.

**E. Hero Caliber:** Right?! Lol Thanks very much! Glad you're staying tuned!

**memeboi13: **Thank you! Happy ya think so!

**AnimeA55Kicker:** Well, not _child_ soldiers. Or soldiers exactly. Meh, you'll see what I have in mind given time. c:

**The Observanc3:** I can understand your reason for putting off a review. XD

Aye, thanks! I'm glad I was able to give off that vibe. Both Spiderverse and Umbrella Academy are great, aren't they? Lol

As for your questions, I think the one I can answer right now is that yes, everyone will have their canon quirks. With the exception of Izuku, obviously. The others will be answered given time. I don't like to spoil. CX

**LucklessBlock86:** I hope by now you were able to give 'Into The Spider Verse' a watch. It really is an AWESOME movie. Honestly can't stress that enough. XD Melissa's power will be revealed next chapter!

**Leftyburgle:** We'll see in time, eh? c;

**Anti-Mage 29:** Thank you. I appreciate your understanding. Yeah, I'm really biting off more than I can chew nowadays. But still trying to hold strong and friggin' control myself. XD

**Whitetiger789:** Mmm.. Sort of? XD

* * *

Alrighty, now onto the updated harem!

**The Harem!**

**\- Melissa Shield**

**\- Nejire Hado**

**\- Mina Ashido**

**\- Ochaco Uraraka**

**\- Tsuyu Asui**

**\- Momo Yaoyorozu**

**\- Mei Hatsume**

**\- Itsuka Kendo**

**\- Ryuko Tatsuma ( Ryukyu )**

Yes, yes. I know there's a difference in the harem. Let me explain. I've thought about the harem for awhile now and I've decided that I don't want it to be as big as I had it last chapter. Yeah, I know it's still big. XD but it's more stable in my eyes with where it's at now. Also, ideas for particular characters came to me and I've decided to go along with them. Which is why Yui, Reiko and Camie got taken out. Got things planned for them that I'm very excited for. You'll see eventually.

* * *

Okay, that's all I gotta say for now. Thanks a ton for reading guys and I hope that you at least somewhat enjoyed this update. I'm also really sorry for the long wait. I'm trying here guys. I swear I am. XD Okay, I'm done. Have a good one!

**Follow, Favorite and Review if you be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think of the story so far!**

**Until next chapter, deuces!**


End file.
